


A Cat And Her Queen

by flickawhip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: McGonagall turning into a cat just to piss Newt off, sitting there meowing at him and pretending she's actually a cat and Queenie just walking in and going "Minnie! Just because Newt can't speak cat doesn't mean you can swear at him! Apologise!" And then promising to withhold sex until she does.





	

Newt and Tina had been staying with Queenie and Minerva for what felt like months now, Newt forever bringing home new animals and annoying Tina and Queenie. Minerva, for her part, had not minded until Newt’s animals had stolen several things and trashed the rooms she shared with Queenie. 

Queenie and Tina had been out for nearly a full day and Minerva had taken to skulking through the house in her cat form. She would have payback... somehow. Newt had finally re-boxed his creatures and Minerva had made her move, prowling past Newt until she was sure she had his attention, cursing him thoroughly, making use of his lack of skills with animals from the muggle world. 

Her fun, however, had come to an end when Queenie got home, Minerva’s mewls and thoughts understandable to Queenie, who seemed to always be able to understand Minerva. 

“Min... That’s not fair to Newt....”

“Mrew!”

“Just because he can’t talk cat, Kitty... apologize...”

Minerva had hissed softly, angrily. 

“I mean it Minnie...”

Another hiss. 

“She doesn’t have...”

“Ohhh, yes she does...”

Queenie’s reply had been quick. 

“Unless she wants to sleep on the sofa...”

Tina had snorted softly.

“Sure, that’s going to happen...”

Her comment was mild even as she moved away, into the rooms she shared with Newt. The box... the briefcase... rattled and Tina sighed, turning in the door to pick it up, taking it with her to let the others have peace. 

Newt had sighed, turning back to what he had been doing before his pets had escaped. He knew he needed to finish washing up.

“Look, Newt... just control your beasts, okay?”

The words had startled him into nearly dropping a plate before he turned, finding himself nearly face-to-face with Minerva McGonagall. 

“I’m... sorry...”

Newt had smirked slightly.

“Apology accepted.”

He had glanced at Queenie’s back as she walked away before whispering.

“We should stick together, our Goldsteins can be a little... fierce.”

Minerva had laughed, rolling her eyes and yet smiling at him in reply.

“Control those beasts... and we’ll see.”


End file.
